Queen of my heart
by Jaeda star
Summary: Tachikawa Mimi was an ordinary girl with an ordinary life. But when she finds out she was chosen to become the new Crown Princess,she knows her life will never be the same again, and neither will her heart.  AU  takari; mimato


_**Hellooo dearies! I'm back with a new story! Yayzor! After some spring clean-ups of my older fics, I decided I am indeed insane enough to go ahead and start a new story. Worry not! I won't be neglecting all my older ones! Inspiration may be sparse and time may be running away from me, but I will update them! And yesh I am rambling again…feel free to skip this and scroll down… Anyhoo, living in Asia, its culture seems to worm its way into one's life…and one of those things happen to be…Korean dramas…lame, I know. I feel like such a sad soul…but one in particular has inspired me with its awesome storyline to write this fic. So here we go mina-san! Enjoy and do let me know if you all would like me to continue with this. Oh yes, I am using the original Japanese names for the characters in this one =D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, Princess Hours (Goong) or any of its characters.**_

Chapter 1

_In the modern world, royal families are still admired by their countrymen and taking control of the throne to rule and lead their nation with wise and just direction. Like that of England, Japan too has an imperial family. To a 'commoner' like me, palaces and kings fill me with the whimsical feel of fairy tales come to life in a modern world. So, what is our palace in Japan like? Sadly, unlike the pages of Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty; the palace is an empty place...sad and lonely… So, that being said lets brighten up our miserable palace a little shall we? Why don't we start by imagining that in our palace lived a charming prince that every girl in Japan fell madly in love with? Oh yes, that will definitely get your curiosity and imagination going wont it? To live happily ever after as a princess is every little girl's dream. But little did I know, my life was about to change drastically very soon…_

"Miss Tachikawa! Are you paying any attention at all to what I am teaching?" The stern and very irritated voice of the young English teacher pulled the 18 year old brunette student from her doodling with a jolt.

"Yes Ma'am!" The honey-gold eyes of the girl widened as she vigorously nodded her head. The teacher eyed her for a long moment before she continued reading the chosen poem from a book that looked like it must've time travelled from Shakespeare's era. Mimi relaxed her shoulders and let out a silent breath as the scrutiny of her teachers' hawk-like eyes lifted from her.

After a few minutes, Mimi resumed doodling in her text book with her pen and easily slipped back into her own world. Miyako, the girl seated across from her with plum coloured hair shook her head with a small amused smile. Well, school life was never dull with Mimi as her close friend that was for sure!

x

Mimi Tachikawa was a senior at a prestigious art academy in Japan, offering majors in filming, dance, music, theatre, fine art and design. She considered herself an average student when it came to grades, although her parents often disagreed on this point.

Majoring and being talented in art design, Mimi enjoyed her classes most of the time. Due to her strong personality, she would often times prefer to let her sense of individuality shine - like not following school dress code or inventing new names for things- all of which gave her a kind of quirkiness. As far as she knew, Mimi was pretty contented with her life just the way it was…

x

The early morning sun glinted off the tinted windscreens of two perfectly polished black Mercedes. The cars slowed as they pulled up to the entrance of the school where a dozen or more girl students awaited their arrival. Three men wearing suits jumped out of the one car and hastily opened the back door of the car before them, clearing a path for the person getting out at the same time. The surrounding girls swooned and squealed as the young man got out of the car and hoisted his school bag over his shoulder.

Hiding his intense annoyance at the daily ritual of entering school followed by screaming girls, the 18 year old boy made his way into the school building. He ran a hand though his sun kissed gold hair, his cerulean blue eyes showing a hint of the cool indifference that made up the expression he wore on his handsome face. He strode to class without even a glance at the excited crowd of girls being held back by his body guards before they pounced upon him crazily.

With a drawn out sigh, he turned to his body guard beside him. "Is all this necessary? I thought I told you I don't need protection at school."

The man beside him dipped his head in respect before speaking. "But even students can be a threat, sir. Your mother insisted that we guard you thoroughly in school, I can't disobey…" He stopped short when the teen shot him a sharp glare. "I'll go wait outside at the gate…"

x

"I hate assignments! They drive me insane!" Miyako whined, throwing her lean body over a desk and laying over half in exasperation. "What the heck is that?" Her eyes narrowed behind her glasses at the sound of energized voices.

Her best friend Izumi didn't look up from her painting. "It's getting noisy out there again. He has obviously arrived." Mimi was seated next to Izumi in their water painting class. She peeked around her easel and over the railing of the open air class to see a group of boys standing at the bottom of the school courtyard. One boy in particular stood out as though a ray of sunlight shone down upon him making a halo like gleam in his blond hair- it reminded her of a manga page… He carried himself tall and confidently, and seemed to be enjoying his friends company. Mimi felt her heart flutter slightly. It had been over a year now, but she could never get used to sharing the same high school as the Crown Prince, Yamato.

As soon as the words left Izumi's mouth, Miyako reacted. With renewed spunk and energy, she flew to the railings and leaned over the side. Her hazel brown eyes locked onto the prince instantly. Mimi and Izumi's eyes widened in shock at what their boy crazy best friend did next…

"Oh prince charming! I'm right over here!" Miyako shouted down to Prince Yamato in a sing-song voice, waving her arms about and blushing. Indeed, she had joined the rank of the prince's crazed fan girl club. Had she lost her mind? Did she think this was a scene from Romeo and Juliet? Thank heaven above that a few more girls joined in Miyako at the railings or she would've looked crazier than she already was. All Izumi and Mimi could do was stare.

"What is with the racket up there on the second floor?" A boy named Daisuke with dark and messy mahogany brown hair tilted his head up to where the noise was coming from. He pulled a face when he saw the band of girls waving and calling to them with marriage proposals from the balcony of their class. He was certain that if they leaned any further over those railings they would all fall over the side.

Yamato followed his younger friend's gaze, but his eyes bypassed the fan girls and settled on the windows of the class next door. A lovely girl of about 18 was at the window, with soft sandy coloured hair that rested upon her shoulders. Her slim body bent over as she did stretches on the ballet barre. Her name was Takenouchi Sora. Yamato's heart gave a rare flutter as he watched her.

x

Mimi traipsed out of the classroom with a bucket filled with dirty water from the painting class. On her way to empty the heavy bucket, she lost her balance and bumped into a boy at his locker. Both gasped when the mucky water sloshed out onto the boys' trousers and the spotless white sneakers he'd just put on moments ago…

Mimi's eyes widened in sheer horror when she realised the boy whose shoes she'd ruined was none other than Prince Yamato! If only a giant hole would swallow her up right now…Yamato glared at her coldly and remained silent. Was he going to arrest her and lock her away somewhere cold and dark where she would never see her family or the light of day ever again? Panic gripped Mimi as she started to apologise profusely.

"I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean it! Please don't lock me up! I'll clean it for you!" Mimi bent down to clean his shoes. Without thinking, she grabbed the rag from her pocket in the painting apron she wore and rubbed the wet shoes.

"Stop, it's ok." Yamato told her, suppressing his irritation. Mimi continued to wipe his shoes vigorously.

"Enough, please!" His words didn't seem to reach the girl. Was she deaf?

It was then Mimi wished she could just die on the spot. She stared at the streaks of pink paint that now stained the shoes…she had forgotten the rag had been used earlier to clean up her work space. Was it too late to run away and leave the country? She didn't dare look up at the prince. Yamato tensed up with anger and swore under his breath.

"I told you to stop! Now look at the mess you've made!" He scolded loudly, ignoring the guilt he felt when the girl winced and looked at him with big fear-filled brown eyes.

Irritated that this nobody made him feel the slightest bit of remorse, Yamato angrily kicked off his ruined shoes. "Throw them out." He ordered harshly and stalked off without even a second glance. Mimi remained hunkered down on the floor, too shocked to even move.

She was thankful she had escaped with her life, but now that she was out of immediate danger she felt a righteous anger bubble up within. Who did this spoilt, arrogant brat of a prince think he was to treat people like dirt? She was only trying to help! In anger, she stood up.

"HEY YOU!" She yelled, her voice steady despite her heightened emotion. The prince stopped walking, and turned halfway, not even giving her the courtesy of his full attention.

"You think just because you're the prince you can treat people anyway you want? You think I'm one of your palace servants that serve you all day long? Well think again!" Mimi was about to say more when the prince simply turned and started to walk again, totally disregarding her.

Mimi was enraged! She grabbed one of the paint stained shoes and hurled it at him with all her strength…

Miyako, Izumi and other classmates leaned their heads out of the classroom doors after hearing the commotion out in the hallway. Miyako's jaw dropped and Izumi gasped as the shoe seemed to fly in slow motion towards the prince. The satisfaction Mimi felt after throwing the shoe vanished in an instant when it hit Yamato hard in the back and left a dirty print on his navy blue school jacket.

Yamato stood still for what seemed to be a long moment before he slowly turned to face her with the fiercest of looks.

"Oh my gosh! The prince has never been treated like that!" Miyako whispered to Izumi. The other students held their breath.

Mimi swallowed hard. He was going to kill her… she was certain of it...Her heart pounded in her ears. _Way to go, Mimi. You might be banished all because of a pair of dumb shoes!_

To everyone's surprise, the prince just shook his head with the iciest of glares. "I'll let that one slide." He warned her, his tone was colder than his expression. Yamato then walked away, leaving a stunned Mimi staring after him. Miyako and Izumi gaped at her in silence while the other students returned to their business with whispered chattering.

"Can I keep his shoes?" Miyako asked hopefully.

x

Mimi decided from that day onwards, to avoid Prince Yamato at all costs. And she had been successful. A week later and Mimi was on the verge of forgetting that she had assaulted the crown prince with his own shoe. It was a normal school day, and she was hiding from the vice principal in the music block of the school. The vice principal always gave her a hard time for her 'hybrid fashion' of black tights and knee high socks. He even complained when she tied her long cinnamon brown locks with a puffy pink and white scrunchy. Sure, it was against the school uniform policy, but was it a crime for an art student to express her creativity in what she wore?

Pleased with herself for outsmarting the vice principal yet again, Mimi strolled boldly down the window lined hallway of the music block. Her heart almost stopped when she turned the corner to the school courtyard and found Prince Yamato standing near a bench with his back towards her. Mimi backtracked with super speed around the corner; peeping back to see if he'd noticed her. Then she saw he was talking to a young girl she recognised as a dance major student.

Mimi was about to make a quick exit, when a part of their conversation rooted her to the spot…

"So, what do you think about getting married?" Yamato said to the girl who was seated on the bench. Mimi's eyes widened and she edged a little closer to the corner to hear more. _What did he just say? _

"What did you say?" As if echoing Mimi's thoughts, the girl replied with surprise, her hazel eyes wide. Yamato fidgeted with a button on his jacket.

"Well, I was just thinking what would happen if we got married, Sora…"

Sora's cheeks reddened and she looked down at her hands folded in her lap. What could she say? They were both so young…and he was the Crown Prince for crying out loud! Was she ready for what comes with that?

"Matt, we're both still high school students…" Sora was still taken aback by his sudden proposal. It was true that the two of them shared a special relationship, and she cared for Yamato very deeply. To him, she was someone who saw beyond his title of prince and treated him like a normal person.

Mimi watched the exchange with avid interest. _He's proposing to her! I can't believe I'm witness to a royal proposal! This is HUGE! _

"I might be taking over the throne sooner than planned but it might not be for a couple of years anyway…" Yamato continued; his voice low. "And, seeing that I'm only the prince, I might have to marry the girl my parents choose for me…unless I tell them I found someone I want to marry instead. I mean, I really care about you Sora, and I'd rather marry you than some complete stranger." He looked up at Sora to read her expression.

Sora took a deep breath after another long moment of silence. "Hmmm… not for a couple of years? But a lot can change during that time, and you might find someone else you'd prefer to marry other than me. I'm sorry. I care about you too, but I'm not ready for this or the responsibility of royal life, not to mention the dull and strict lifestyle. My dream is to become a great dancer, and if I become a princess, wouldn't it mean giving all that up?"

Mimi was riveted by the scene unfolding before her. This was like watching a soap opera! _Ouch! That Sora girl rocks! I would've done the same thing if I were in her shoes! I mean, who would want to marry that jerk of a prince? Hardly the stuff of fairy tales I can tell you that. _

Yamato tried to hide the hurt of rejection and looked away from Sora to regain his composure.

_Aww…look at his sad eyes! _Mimi shook her head with sympathy, feeling slightly bad for the poor guy.

Suddenly, Mimi's cell phone started ringing, playing the Chipmunks singing 'Funky Town'. She jolted with fright. She was so busted! Pulling her cell phone from her pocket, she silenced it…but it was too late, the little couple in the courtyard knew she had been spying on them.

"Who's there?" Yamato called, walking over to where Mimi was eavesdropping. She had no choice! She had to run like she'd never run before! Mimi sprinted down the hallway as fast as she could just as Yamato rounded the corner where she had been hiding.

"Hey, wait!" He was too late to catch her; all he caught was a glimpse of her as she zoomed off.

_So it was her…that crazy shoe-throwing girl… Who is she?_

_x_

The warmth of the afternoon came though the open wooden doors of a lavish sitting room that looked out onto a well maintained Japanese garden. An elderly woman sat comfortably before a low table with a traditional tea set placed upon it. The demure woman seated across from her poured some tea into a delicate cup with graceful movements. The old woman blew the stream from the cup as she brought it to her lips before taking a sip. Her aged features relaxed with a smile and made her laugh lines more visible.

The two women sat in silence, sipping their tea, enjoying each other's company. There was then a knock at the door. It opened to reveal a thin, balding old man bowing in the doorway.

"Your Majesty, your grandson the Prince is here to see you as requested."

"Thank you, he may enter." The Grand Dowager Empress Teimei smiled kindly and dismissed the attendant with a slight nod.

Yamato strode into the room and was surprised to see that Empress Natsuko, his mother, was there too. Suspicion snaked its way through Yamato…what was this visit all about? His mother, ever alert to her eldest sons' moods, gestured for him to sit.

"Don't worry. You're not in any trouble." She smiled and poured tea for him.

"How's dad?" Yamato asked cautiously as he eyed the stream of tea being poured into his cup.

"He is doing much better. You know how the dizzy spells come and go. I'm sure he would like to see you. Your brother Takeru has kept him busy most of the day." His mother gave the hint of an amused smile.

Prince Takeru was a few years younger than Yamato. He was carefree and easy going, not having to shoulder the burden of being the immediate heir to the royal throne. Often times, Yamato resented the fact that Takeru had it so easy.

"So how was school?" His grandmother interrupted Yamato's thoughts.

"Um, it was ok…I guess. Why?" He replied vaguely, noticing the twinkle in his grandmother's eyes.

"Can a grandmother not ask her grandson how his day was? " She feigned a hurt look, but it left as quickly as it came when she asked the next question: "Did you meet any nice girls?" She blabbed, not being able to contain the question any longer.

Yamato half choked on his mouthful of tea. "Grandma!" He coughed. "I go to school to learn, not to shop for girls!"

Teimei wore a knowing smile, the one he knew all too well when she was going to reveal a secret. Yamato braced himself.

"Not to worry dear! You can focus on your studies and leave the bride hunting to us!" With the excitement of a teenage girl, Teimei gestured to herself and his silent mother. Yamato felt like the air had escaped his lungs and like the room was growing smaller.

"What? But I'm only 18! And…and what if I don't love the girl you choose? This is the 20th century! Shouldn't I be allowed to choose when and whom I marry?" Yamato felt panic grip him. This is what he had been dreading! Being forced to marry! How he wished Sora had stuck by him…

"Yamato, your father is ill, and we don't know when it will be that he won't be able to govern anymore. Imperial rule is clear that in order for the prince to inherit the throne he must marry first. It is tradition to marry at a young age, and as for the love part, that will come in time. I'm sorry…I know how difficult it is, but it's your duty to your country and your family. Please understand." Natsuko lectured with a sense of detachment.

"Yes, mother." Yamato decided it best not to argue despite everything in him screaming to rebel against this.

Teimei, ever perceptive, wasn't blind to his inner turmoil. It was a little unfair to force this on him now.

"Don't worry Yama, I'll make sure the girl is a pretty one." She smiled sweetly, addressing him with the name she used to call him when he was little. As if those words would actually make him feel any better… She put a dainty, wrinkled hand over his comfortingly. She already had someone in mind, and had high hopes that she would be perfect for her beloved grandson.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that was supposed to be the first chapter…geez I can feel my writing is so rusty! I know things might not be very clear, but it will be soon! .anyhoo, I do hope that it will be enough to continue reading and that you liked it! Do drop a review! Constructive criticism is always welcome but be nice yea? I cry easily…Lol.<strong>


End file.
